


Gas Stations are Fun, if You Find the Right Slushy Machine

by Elk_Erased



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Minecraft is a good dad, SBI family dynamics, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Younger Brother Wilbur Soot, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get techno to have some too, no beta we die like men, only rated teens because they say hell like twice, phil is very much a dad, philza minecraft loves his sons, sleepy bois inc family is the only thing that brings me serotonin, techno is just here along the ride, wilbur is lowkey chaotic here, wilbur just wants gas station slushie, wilbur soot is the middle child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elk_Erased/pseuds/Elk_Erased
Summary: “Oh my god Britney Spears”.“I don’t even want to know how the hell you ended up like this”Phil and his sons are on a drive, slight chaos ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Gas Stations are Fun, if You Find the Right Slushy Machine

**Author's Note:**

> no tws for this story! just nice sbi family dynamics:) if you see something that should have a tw/cw please let me know!
> 
> You might feel like they are a bit ooc, and you would be right, basically we are justifying it with Wilbur doesn’t have the weight of being a president, and techno doesn’t have to be as mysterious as usual around his family. yeah.

Wilbur hummed a tune he only half remembered, distracting himself from the rising anxiety in his throat. He looked to his dad in the drivers seat, seemingly calm, but Wilbur knew he was feeling the same nervous energy. He was once again loosing himself in his endless thoughts when : “Oh my god Britney Spears”. Wilbur couldn’t help but break out in a laugh, glad for the change in the energy of the car as his older brother turned up the radio. It wasn’t usual for the pink haired man to get exited over something like a song, but Wilbur suspected it was only half about enjoying the tune and more about breaking the silence. The brown haired boy found himself not really caring what it was about as he started dramatically singing the lyrics. Phil was laughing now, and Wilbur felt much better. He didn’t like the silence. Techno was showing a rare amused smirk at his families antics, and Wilbur really wasn’t surprised he was in a good mood today. His big brother didn’t let himself overthink very often, taking things one step at a time, which is why he had let any anxiety slip right past him and replaced it with controlled exitement. As the song ended another classic came on, and soon it turned into a full blown concert. By the time Phil was pulling into the gas station that marked the halfway mark everyones moods had lifted considerably. Techno was the first out of the car, looking behind him as Wilbur rushed to catch up with him as they walked into the gas station. Immediately the younger of the two made his way to isles, browsing the snacks for something that caught his eye. Techno, responsibly, went to the front to pay for the gas his dad was getting outside, then joined Wilbur in his search for something worthy of getting for the remainder of their trip. Suddenly something seemed to catch Wilburs eye, and he turned to Techno with a smirk before quickly making his way to the back of the store. “Tech! look what I found” Wilbur drew out the last word in a singsong tone that made his brother incredibly suspicious. “Why am I not convinced this is a good thing like you are making it out to be— Wilbur. what the hell are you doing.” The deadpan in Technos voice made Wilbur nearly choke on the slushy he was dispensing into his mouth, because that was, in fact, what he was doing. “I am actually concerned for you at this point Wil.” Wilbur only sent him a closed mouth, yet still shit-eating grin, blue ice still in his mouth. “You should try it Tech! No ones looking” Techno raised an amused eyebrow. “Absolutely not.” There was a slight twinkle in his eye that told the younger boy he wanted to. “Come on Techno! You know you want to” Techno glanced at the door, then back at Wilbur, sighing and tying his long hair back into a ponytail. “What the hell.” was all Wilbur got before Techno slid his face under the machine and began dispensing cherry ice into his mouth. Wilbur started laughing and pumping his fist into the air. What could go wrong? Techno thought : its a damn slushy machine. A lot, apparently could go wrong when dispensing a slushy directly in to your mouth, as Phil came though the door, spotting his eldest with his head under a slushy machine and his youngest cheering for him as if he had just completed the greatest thing a human could. Phil was grateful the worker was somewhere, stocking shelves or taking inventory so they didn’t kick his sons out of the gas station. He stayed silent until he was directly behind Wilbur “So this is what I’ve accomplished as a father?” of course this startled Techno, who panicked and shot his head up before taking it out from under the machine, which then caused Wilbur to start laughing so hard he was bent over with an expression on his face that if Phil didn’t know any better would have said he was in pain. And Phil truly couldn’t be mad, not when his sons were laughing like this, even if one was looking at the other with a jokingly hurt expression while rubbing his forehead. Eventually he began laughing with them until they were all red faced and giddy with the humor of the situation. “I don’t even want to know how the hell you ended up like this” Phil said as he wiped his eyes and stood up straight “Im glad, I don’t even know how to explain it to you!” Phil only shook his head at his youngest and started walking to the counter while gesturing for his sons to follow him so they could pay for everything they had gotten (Except the slushy. No one had to know about the slushy.). By the time they got back in the car and on the road they had stopped laughing, but the mood was better, and most anxiety had been left at the slushy machine. Phil found a song they all liked on the radio and rolled down the windows, enjoying his sons company. And as Wilbur watched the lines on the road fly past the wheels of the car, he no longer felt anxiety, only excitement. Because as he watched his dad sing along to the radio, and his brother stick his arm out the window with a content look on his face, he decided it wasn’t very likely anyone could not love and fit into his family. Wilbur would welcome their new addition with open arms, and if he could be even half the brother to Tommy that Techno was to him, he was sure it would be alright. Wilbur hummed a tune he only half remembered, thinking about how ready he was to pick up his little brother.


End file.
